Special Live Event December
The Special Live Event December is another score-ranking based event. After 3 weeks of Ai no Gundan events, this is also the first event this month without Ai no Gundan cards. Additionally, in a S/mileage/ANGERME ranking side event you can get a card of Kamikokuryo Moe. There's also a secret Live Reward SR card drop. *1st place **SSR Ikuta Erina x2 **SR Sasaki Rikako x3 **Christmas Tree Hat **Christmas Tree Dress **500 Star Stone Fragments **175% bonus for the following event *2nd-25th place **SSR Ikuta Erina x2 **SR Sasaki Rikako x2 **Christmas Tree Hat **Christmas Tree Dress **400 Star Stone Fragments **150% bonus for the following event *26th-50th place **SSR Ikuta Erina x2 **SR Sasaki Rikako **Christmas Tree Hat **Christmas Tree Dress **300 Star Stone Fragments **125% bonus for the following event *51st-100th place **SSR Ikuta Erina **SR Sasaki Rikako **Christmas Tree Hat **Christmas Tree Dress **250 Star Stone Fragments **100% bonus for the following event *101st-200th place **SSR Ikuta Erina **SR Sasaki Rikako **Christmas Tree Hat **Christmas Tree Dress **200 Star Stone Fragments **75% bonus for the following event *201st-300th place **SSR Ikuta Erina **SR Sasaki Rikako **Christmas Tree Hat **Christmas Tree Dress **150 Star Stone Fragments **75% bonus for the following event *301st-500th place **SR Sasaki Rikako x3 **Christmas Tree Hat **Christmas Tree Dress **150 Star Stone Fragments **75% bonus for the following event *501st-750th place **SR Sasaki Rikako x2 **Christmas Tree Hat **Christmas Tree Dress **120 Star Stone Fragments **50% bonus for the following event *751st-1000th place **SR Sasaki Rikako **Christmas Tree Hat **Christmas Tree Dress **120 Star Stone Fragments **25% bonus for the following event *1001st-1500th place **SR Sasaki Rikako **Christmas Tree Hat **100 Star Stone Fragments **25% bonus for the following event *1501st-2500th place **SR Sasaki Rikako x2 **Christmas Tree Hat **80 Star Stone Fragments **50% bonus for the following event *2501st-4000th place **Christmas Tree Hat **50 Star Stone Fragments *4001st-6000th place **Christmas Tree Hat **30 Star Stone Fragments This time there's only Star Stone Fragments to collect, but you can get over 1000 fragments in total. 100, 200, 300, 400, 500, 600, 700, 800 and 900 Points get you 5 fragments. 1000, 1200, 1400, 1600, 1800 and 2000 will give you 10 fragments. 2300, 2600, 3000, 3400, 3800, 4200, 4600 and 5000 will give you 15 fragments. 5500, 6000, 6500, 7000, 7600, 8200, 8800, 9400 and 10,000 will give you 20 fragments. 11,000, 12,000, 13,000, 14,000, 16,000, 18,000 and 20,000 will give you 25 fragments. 22,500, 25,000 and 27,500 will get you 30 fragments. 30,000, 35,000, 40, 000 and 45,000 will get you 35 fragments. For 50,000, 60, 000 and 70,000 points you will get 40 fragments. Both 80,000 and 90,000 points will give you 45 fragments. The last one, 100,000 points, is worth 50 fragments. Last event's Christmas Gacha will be continued through this event. There are no additions to the Gacha. The SR Nakanishi Kana is a Christmas present from the developers and a secret drop. It drops for any song. The SR Kamikokuryo Moe card can be optained by ranking better than 2000 in a hard mode S/mileage or ANGERME song. Since there are 6 songs you can get 6 cards in total. This costume is based on the Christmas Tree costume some Morning Musume members wore for their 2014 Christmas Event - most notable examplte: Sayashi Riho. There are 4 parts to this event: Dress and hat are ranking rewards, while armbands and boots drop as Live Rewards. Its Stage Appeal is Heat Up (Big). This event introduces ANGERME's 4th gen member Kamikokuryo Moe. On the first day of the event, °C-ute's Tokaikko Junjou has been added to the game. Category:Event